1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt steering apparatus and in particular to a tilt steering apparatus in which a steering wheel is movable to an upward away-position to permit a driver to easily enter or exit a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tilt steering apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Print No. 59-179451 published without examination on Oct. 12, 1984. In the conventional tilt steering apparatus, a steering wheel can be moved to an upward away-position by operating a tilt-operating lever. Once the steering wheel is in the upward away-position, the only force holding it in that position is a spring-biasing force. When the steering wheel is oriented into its away-position, a force applied thereto may undesirably return to its operating position. For example, when the driver is getting into or out of the vehicle, he/she may lose his/her balance and lean on the steering wheel. As a result, the steering wheel may fall back to its operating position due to the possible inadequacy of the spring biasing means.